


Manip: "you were terrified of thunderstorms"

by Kayryn



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Inspired by hihoplastic's prompt fic which she's posted on tumblr.





	Manip: "you were terrified of thunderstorms"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihoplastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/gifts).



> As it happens I anonymously sent a trope mash prompt to hihoplastic and she wrote a [fab fic](http://amillionmillionvoices.tumblr.com/post/174120545144/hicsqueak-please-if-you-still-accept-mashup) which then, in turn, inspired me to make this.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
